Chathan
Chathan (Tjatamsjk) is an a posteriori constructed language deriving much of its grammar and vocabulary from Dutch and German. For these reasons can it be classified as a West Germanic language. Some words, however, have North Germanic origins (e.g. Danish, Swedish). First conceived by Tim Pappas during an August '07 trip to Amsterdam, Chathan has gone through numerous changes as its creator learned more about the natural Teutonic tongues. =Phonology= Alphabet With 22 letters, Chathan's variant of the Latin alphabet excludes C, Q, X, and Z. Aa Bb Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Yy Consonants b : /b/ d : /d/ f : /f/ g : /g/ h : /h/ j : /j/ k : /k/ m : /m/ n : /n/ p : /p/ r : /ɹ/, /r/ s : /s/ t : /t/ v : /v/ sj : /ʃ/ tj : /tʃ/ Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, consonants before l and n /a/ : a /ɛ/ : non-ending e /ɚ/ : er /ɪ/ : i /i/ : y /ɔ/ : short o /ʊ/ : short u /u/ : long u, uw /aɪ/ : aj /əɹ/ : ar /eɪ/ : ej /eɚ/ : ehr /əu/ : long o, ow /oɪ/ : oj /oɹ/ : or =Grammar= Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st singular : ek : mek : mejn 2nd singular : je : jo : jejn 3rd singular (m) : hej : hem : hems 3rd singular (f) : sej : hen : hens 3rd singular (n) : hes : hes : hets 1st plural : vej : os : ons 2nd plural : jej : jej : jejnen 3rd plural : dej : dem : dejn Demonstrative Pronouns this : det these : des that : dat those : das Irregular Verbs To Be Person : Present Indicative : Past Indicative 1st singular : ben : var 2nd singular : bent : vart 3rd singular : ist : vart 1st plural : sejn : varen 2nd plural : sejn : varen 3rd plural : sejn : varen To Have Person : Present : Past 1st singular : hap : hat 2nd singular : hapt : hat 3rd singular : haft : hat 1st plural : hafen : haten 2nd plural : hafen : haten 3rd plural : hafen : haten Nouns and Orthographic Accommodations ''-en'' is added to the end of a noun to denote its plural form. In this case, no accommodation is needed to be made for any vowels. hont (dog) honten (dogs) In this next example, an extra t must be added to retain the o's short /ɔ/ sound. flot (river) floten (rivers) In the following situations, the w must be removed because if the o or u precedes a single consonant before a vowel, it will still be pronounced with a long /əu/ or /u/ sound, respectively. bowt (boat) boten (boats) buwk (book) buken (books) Articles Chathan nouns are considered genderless and the sole definite article is de. de rowk (the smoke) en is the only regular indefinite article. en bort (a table) kejn is a negative indefinite article akin to the Dutch geen and German kein. It is used to denote not having, not being, or there not being something. Ek hap kejn vaser. (I have no water.) Det ist kejn haws. (This is not a house.) Dehr sejn kejn volken (There are no clouds.) Adjectives Chathan adjectives are placed before the noun and after the article if there is one. An ''-e'' is added the words describing plurals and, if required, adjustments are made for the orthography. en rowt abl (a red apple) rote ablen (red apples) On a side note, when ''-en'' is added to apl, the /ə/ sound between the p'' and ''l is dropped. Verbs For present simple, the verb stem alone is used for 1st person singular. In 2nd or 3rd singular, ''-t'' is added. In any person plural, ''-en'' is added. Ek lowp. (I run.) Je lowpt. (You run.) Hej lowpt (He runs.) Vej lopen. (We run.) For present progressive, ''-en'' is always added to the verb. Also, the word after the subject is "to be". Ek ben sjvemen. (I am swimming.) Je bent sjvemen. (You are swimming.) Sej ist sjvemen. (She is swimming.) De man on de kvyn sejn sjvemen. (The man and the woman are swimming.) For past progressive, the present tense "to be" in present progressive is imply replaced by the past tense word. Hej var tenken. (He was thinking.) Das folken varen tenken. (Those people were thinking.) For simple past, both ge-'' and ''-t are added to all verbs. Ek gespringt. (I jumped.) De parst gesprignt. (The horse jumped.) Dej gespringt. (They jumped.) Past perfect simple is like simple past, but with the inclusion of the word for "to have" before the verb. Ek hap gedanst. (I have danced.) Sej hapt gedanst. (She has danced.) Jej hafen gedanst. (You (all) have danced.) =Dictionary : Vortbuwk= Interrogatives : Frakenten who : vyr what : vas where : vawr when : van why : varfor how : varn which : velk People : Folken boy : dreng girl : jant man : man woman : kvyn brother : broder/bror sister : sister/sis father : fader/far mother : moder/mor son : sown daughter : dotter husband : ektman wife : fraw Numbers : Talen 0 : nol 1 : ejn 2 : tvej 3 : drej 4 : fyr 5 : fejf 6 : seks 7 : syvn 8 : akt 9 : nejgn 10 : tyn 11 : elef 12 : tvolf 13 : dertyn 14 : fyrtyn 15 : fejftyn 16 : sekstyn 17 : syvntyn 18 : aktyn 19 : nejgntyn 20 : tvantik 30 : dertik 40 : fyrtik 50 : fejftik 60 : sekstik 70 : syvntik 80 : akttik 90 : nejgntik 100 : hondert 1,000 : dawsent Colors : Farken red : rowt orange : oransj yellow : gejl green : gruwn blue : blaw violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rows black : sjvart white : vit grey : graw brown : brawn Days : Daken Sunday : sondak Monday : mandak Tuesday : tisdak Wednesday : vonsdak Tuesday : torsdak Friday : frejdak Saturday : lordak Months : Monaten January : januari February : februari March : marts April : april May : mej June : juni July : juli August : awgust September : september October : oktober November : november December : disember Seasons : Jarstiten winter : vinter spring : fowrjar summer : sommer autumn : harfst Directions : Riktingen north : nort south : sawt west : vest east : owst up : op down : net left : links right : rekts Animals : Dyren ape : ap bear : bjorn bird : fowgl cat : kat chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: hjort dog: hont dolphin: delfyn elephant: olefant fish : fisjk frog : frosjk giraffe: giraf goat : gejt hippo : fltparst horse : parst human : mensjk lion : lowu lizard : ojl mouse : maws rabbit : konin rat : rot rhino : nashon shark : haj sheep : sjkap snake : sjlang swine : svejn tiger : tiger turtle : sjkilpat whale : val zebra : sebra Weather : Vehr cloud : volk fog : tok hail : hagl hurricane : orkan lightning : bliks rain : rejgn snow : snej storm : storm sun : son thunder : tonder tornado : tornado wind : vint Body Parts : Korp-Dejlen arm : arm breast : borst blood : blot ear : or eye : owk face : gesikt finger : finger foot : fuwt hair : har hand : hant head : hawft heart : hjart knee : kni leg : bejn mouth : mont nail : nagl neck : hals nose : nas skin : hawt toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : tant Food and Drinks : Mat on Drenken apple : abl bacon : spek beer :byr bread : browt (breakfast) cereal : morgngran butter : botter cake : kak cheese : kas coffee : koffi cola : kola cookie : kejks egg : ej fruit : fruk ham : sjkink jam :jam juice : saf ketchup : ketjup meat : flejsj milk : melk mustard : semp nuts : noten orange : ablsyn pepper : pefer pie : tort pizza : pitsa potato : jortabl salad :salat salt :salts sausage : vorst soup : suwp steak : (byf)stejk sugar : sukker tea : tej toast : towst vegetable : grownsak water : vaser Countries : Lanten Austria : Owsterejk Belgium : Belgjen Czech Republic : Tjekjen Denmark : Danmark Finland : Finlant France : Frankrejk Germany : Dawtslant Great Britain : Growt-Brittanjen Greece : Greklant Iceland : Ejslant Ireland : Irlant Italy : Italjen Netherlands : Nederlant Norway : Norvejgn Poland : Polen Portugal : Portugal Spain : Spanjen Sweden : Sjvejdn Switzerland : Sjvitserlant Verbs bite : bejt blow : blas breath : osem come : kom count : tel cut : sjnejt dance : dans die : sjterf dig : graf do : duwn drag : sjlep drink : drenk eat : ejt give : gef fall : fal fear : frejs fight : kamp float : sjvejf flow : floj fly : flyk follow : folje freeze : frys hear : hor hit : sjlan hold : halt hunt : jak jump : spring kill : dowt know : vejt laugh : lak learn : lehr lie (down) : lyk listen : lawst live : lef open : owbn pull : trek push : driu rub : vrejf scratch : kretj see : si sew : naj sing : seng sit : sit sleep : sjlap smell : rawk speak : sprejk spin : spin spit : spjuwt split: sjplejt squeeze : druk stab : sjtejk stand : sjtan suck : sawk swell : sjvel swim : sjvem think : tenk throw : goj tie : bint turn : draj walk : ga wash : vasjk wipe : vesjk write : skrif =Example Text= ... Link title Category:Languages